Vegeta Becomes a Hero
by Raith
Summary: This story takes place in Dragon Ball Z; six years after Goku dies. What happened in between those seven years? Why didn’t they tell you this important story starring Vegeta? Read on to find out what the hell I’m talking about.


Vegeta Becomes a Hero  
  
By: Michael Pescetto  
  
This story takes place in Dragon Ball Z; six years after Goku dies. What happened in between those seven years? Why didn't they tell you this important story starring Vegeta? Read on to find out what the hell I'm talking about.  
  
Hi, you all know me, Vegeta, to be selfish, egotistical, and not much of a star in the show. Well, I'm going to tell you this story to prove some of those things wrong. For some reason this story didn't make it to your televisions, but the important thing is your reading it now so here you go.  
  
Chapter 1: Vegeta at Home  
  
One morning I heard a buzzing sound, so vial, so irksome that no one could sleep during it.  
  
"Vegeta, get your ass out up and shut that damn thing off!" the blasted women yelled.  
  
So I got up and walked over to the alarm clock, once there I blasted the thing to hell with a Ki blast.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta, that's the sixth alarm clock this week!" she screeched.  
  
"Then turn it off your fucking self; look I don't have time for this meaningless squabble. I have more important things to do." I said.  
  
"Gee, let me guess; training? Why don't you spend some time with Trunks? He's seven already and needs a father figure. And I figure you're his father, so do som." I cut her off.  
  
"All right, all right; the child can train with me. Besides he probably needs the exercise; with you cuddling him he's probably as soft as a pillow!" I shouted at her.  
  
"Vegeta, just go, and don't wake him up with a Ki blast either," she told me.  
  
Finally I left that wretched woman's room; after that she lazily went back to sleep. I then proceeded to my...(sorry it still kinda pains me to say this)...sons room, I leant over him. From here he looked peaceful and Kakorrot-like; something I'd have to change. Leaning within arms reach I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and slapped him across the face with my other.  
  
"Owwwww.DAD! Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I was merely waking you up; it was your mothers idea to take you training with me." I replied.  
  
"What, really?! You're going to let me train with you?!" he cheerfully asked.  
  
"Yes, now get yourself ready and meet me at the gravity chamber; and hurry up I'm already behind schedule." I said.  
  
I left down the hall; hearing the child hum cheerfully for once.it kinda' made me happy. The whole time Trunks was a baby I was either fighting Cell or ignoring him. But now their would be no escaping his childish, attention- wanting, grubby, and out of ordered hands. He is too old to ignore, he'd follow me to the end of the galaxy now. Damn I hate kids; the older they get the worst it makes me feel. Once at the gravity room I had to stand there for a few minutes.  
  
"How strong is Trunks? If all half breeds are as strong as Gohon he should be able to handle one hundred times." I thought, but suddenly the child blew my thoughts away.  
  
"So, dad.what do I do here?" he asked me, unaware of how to use the gravity chamber.  
  
"What, you mean this whole time I've been training you have no idea what I do?" I questioned in surprise.  
  
"Well.not totally, I heard mom say some stuff, but I don't know what to do." He told me.  
  
"Haven't you spared with Goten?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's like that? Okay, I know how to do that.so me and you are supposed to fight? But you'd win every time!" he replied.  
  
"Never mind that, it doesn't matter if you lose or win; you gain valuable fighting skills either way. Ugh.I'm going to regret this, but you are my son and you must be stronger than Kakorrot's child. So from now on you are to train with me every weekday from now on. Your blasted mother has been holding you back from your true strength! And I intend on pushing your limits. So get your ass inside now!" I yelled at him.  
  
At that the child ran into the gravity chamber, but once through the doors he immediately fell flat on his ass.  
  
"Owwwww.what the.why cant I get up?" He asked.  
  
"I don't have a whole lot of time so I'll make it fast. This is a gravity chamber it changes the gravity from zero gravity to one million times gravity. Hence the name gravity chamber, got it?"  
  
"Yeah.so can you lower the gravity now?" He asked.  
  
"NO!!! You are here to get stronger, not to make your ass comfortable!! Now lets get training"  
  
After my short pep talk I taught him the proper way to fight. Amazingly as little training as he has received he was pretty strong. But I didn't just teach him how to fight I gave him a whole new attitude; a better one, mine. After our training I went into the kitchen being as hungry as I was.  
  
"Hey Bulma, where is lunch?!" I asked.  
  
"Make it your self.It's not that hard!" she ignorantly told me.  
  
"What, how dare you suggest that; I am of royal Saiyin b." She cut me off.  
  
"Blood, I don't have to make it, bla, bla, bla. I meant use the capsules; they're in the blue jar." She said.  
  
Without saying anything I proceeded to the blue jar stuck in a corner. Opening it up I grabbed one.what am I saying! You don't need to know what I ate; to hell with this I'm skipping ahead. Fuck, only a Kakorrot-loving weakling would want to read about all that crap; just trust me you don't want to read that, but if you do make it your self's. Now where was I.ah yes.  
  
Chapter 2: The Saga Begins  
  
One week from what you previously read. I was training one day with Trunks when suddenly something struck nearby destroying part of my gravity chamber wall. Taking a look outside I saw the sky had turned a dark-red color. Fifty feet from me I saw a crater. Emerging from it emerged five robots. They were all black with two red eyes, and they were also numbered one through five on their chest. They then walked in unison towards me.  
  
"What the fuck is that? Agh.who cares, I'll destroy them all without even trying. Lets go son I'll let you see what real fighting is." I told him  
  
"Wow lets go get those fuckers dad!" Trunks said.  
  
"Don't swear around me again! Honestly I have no I-fucking-dea where you get that from!!" I told him.  
  
"There are two Saiyin's at twelve o'clock." The machine with a number one said.  
  
"So those jackass weaklings want a fight! Ha ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.besides Kakorrot that is. Lets go son!" I said.  
  
Damn I hate Kakorrot.hu, oh yeah. Anyway Trunks and I then flew to the robots.a whole three seconds! Once there the stupid hunk of junk engaged me in conversation.  
  
"Halt! You are to give your self's in; If you do not we Saiyin robots will terminate you on behalf of Freiza." It said in a metallic voice.  
  
"Freiza!! He's dead, though, that damn Kakorrot killed him." I said.  
  
"Yes, but incase of that he was to let us go; to kill all Saiyin's all over the universe. We have all ready killed three of your race."  
  
"You may have been able to defeat those Saiyin's, but you've never faced a Saiyin quite like me!!" I yelled to the soon to be tin can.  
  
"We'll see about that.you and your child are no mach for the five of us." the tin can said.  
  
"Hmm.we'll see about th." I was cut off when Kakorrot's eldest spawn kicked the robot with a number four on it.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, are you having a party without me. Don't worry I'll get these guys." Gohon said.  
  
".Fine I have to train, good luck not that you need it." I said.  
  
"Exterminate that half-breed! And I wouldn't go too far Vegeta, because after we're done with him we're coming after you." Number one said.  
  
"Ha.you wont be going anywhere after Gohon is through with you." I said.  
  
"Eat this robot!!!" Gohon yelled.  
  
After that Gohon flew at the robots; the young Saiyin was fighting all the robots at once. That is all except the robot with a one on it. I was amused by the robots futile attempt to hurt Gohon. Although he would get the pleasure of taking these dumb ass robots out; I let him have his fun because he said he wants to be a super hero. I really didn't care that much, but all I wanted was that back talking number one to be out of commission. Suddenly Gohon struck one of the robots, putting a hole in it. After that the stupid hunk of junk fell to the ground, nearly avoiding me. Still busy with three other robots I was actually concerned for Gohon. I mean the poor excuse for a Saiyin hadn't trained in six years! My doubts were soon supported as one of the robots kicked Gohon into a building, and out the other side. Regaining his composure, Gohon lit the three robots up with a Kemehameha wave. Once the light died down the robots hovered unscratched; I was fucking amazed! That would have at least moved me a few inches.  
  
"I didn't realize you were that under trained Gohon!" I said.  
  
"It's not that Vegeta; I think they're resistant to Ki blasts."  
  
"Your analyzes is correct young one." The robot with a one said.  
  
Then the three resumed their attack on Gohon. Knocking two more of the dumb robots out of commission, only the one in the air and the one on the ground remained.  
  
"Kill him two!" the other robot demanded. "What is taking you so long?"  
  
But the only answer to his question was the robot smashing into the ground before him.  
  
"Like I said; you wont be going anywhere after Gohon is through with you." I cleverly said.  
  
"Ha!! I'm fifty times more powerful than those robots. I hope your much stronger than I think."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Gohon said.  
  
After that the robot, to my amazement, teleported to behind Gohon at which time he kicked him in the back. Falling to the ground, I made no attempt to help him at all. From the crater came a light and a familiar buzzing sound. I, personally, thought that his going Super Saiyin was long over due. Even for a robot you could tell he was nervous. The robot then put his hand out, pointing towards Gohon. From it emerged a huge ki blast it destroyed part of the city, and Gohon had made the fatal mistake of trying to block it. The Ki blast sent Gohon to the edge of the town, where he laid, un Super Sayin. He wasn't properly trained for this at all. But his failure would make my victory all that much easier. Gohon, especially for a Super Sayin, was easily beaten, making the robot think that I will be just as easy. I clearly had the upper hand.  
  
Chapter 3: The Unfair Ending  
  
"Trunks.go help Gohon; here's a sensue bean." I said.  
  
"I wouldn't have him run to far, because after I'm done with you.I'm going to kill him!" That really pissed me off.  
  
"You'll never get past me!!! You made the wrong guy pissed the fuck off." I shouted.  
  
Immediately I went Super; how dare he threaten my brat!!! Charging at him I gave the hunk of metal a wall of fists and feet to look at. Unable to block half of my moves the thing already had all kinds of dents in it. Kicking it to the sky, I appeared above it and hit it to the ground. Barely crawling out of the crater I put it in it still wanted to fight, but even if it didn't I would have preceded.  
  
"I...Im.Impossible!! You can't contain so much strength." He weakly said.  
  
"Apparently I can, my counter part was merely under trained"  
  
Flying straight for it I teleported to behind it, I then punched it in the head, knocking the thing dead. Trunks flew back accompanied with Gohon.  
  
"Wow dad you sure did screw up that thing bad." My child said.  
  
"Hey.Vegeta.thanks for saving me." He said.  
  
"No problem, it's not your fault you lost. I mean your so under trained I was counting on them winning against you." I said.  
  
"Man, I cant wait for the saga to come out on TV!! I want to see your fight." Gohon said.  
  
"Umm.Mr. Vegeta; about that we cant air this. It's to short." A squekey- voiced producer said.  
  
"WHAT!!! It's not my fault I don't take so much time to fight like that fucking weakling Kakorrot! Just great, the only time Kakorrot is gone and I get to save the world I'm not even going to get recognized for it!! DIE ASSHOLE!!!" I shouted.  
  
And with one ki blast the jackass was on his way to hell. And that's why I'm never recognized as a hero.  
  
The End 


End file.
